Luna rosa
by Annie Parker
Summary: Vicio 16: Fastidiar. Mientras cierta joven pelirrosa sentía que volaba al cielo y no era precisamente gracias a una escoba, sino a cierto hombre que casi le doblaba la edad pero que había robado su corazón de manera involuntaria.R&T viñetas independiente
1. Porno

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

_Porno_

Después de la muerte de Sirius a él, Remus Lupin le había tocado guardar las pocas pertenencias que había dejado su mejor amigo.

Después de un suspiro rápido, subió las escaleras con cierta pesadez, la muerte de su mejor amigo le había dolido en sobremanera pero no sería capaz de demostrarlo, tenía que ser fuerte para que los demás también lo fueran.

Finalmente después de 19 escalones y 5 pasos llegó a la habitación. Estaba totalmente desordenada pero no le sorprendió, así había sido siempre Sirius Black.

Sonrió al encontrarse con los estandartes de Gryffindor, siempre se había sentido sumamente orgulloso a pesar de las múltiples quejas de sus padres, a Sirius no le importaba nada que no fueran sus amigos.

Trató de removerlos de la forma muggle más su intento fue en vano. Así que sacó su varita e hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Nada sucedió.

El hechizo que Sirius le había puesto había sido bastante fuerte y era prácticamente imposible retirar las diferentes fotos y pósters que habían ahí.

Decidió recoger las cosas que habían tiradas y guardarlas en alguna caja, pero de la manera muggle así podría reconocer las cosas y quizás sentirlo cerca de él.

Después de varias carcajadas al encontrar viejas cartas se encontró que algo que realmente no esperaba. Una revista porno muggle.

-¡Aquí estás! –dijo Tonks con un deje de triunfo en la voz -. Sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano..

El hombre no respondió, sus mejillas estaban de un inusual color rojo y en sus manos aún se encontraba la revista.

-Eh..yo..

No supo exactamente qué decir¿qué hacía Remus Lupin, el hombre más tierno y caballeroso del mundo con una revista para hombres necesitados en las manos?

-Era de Sirius.

Dijo después de recordar que precisamente, la revista había pertenecido al primogénito de los Black.

-Oh.. no quiero ni imaginar que hacía con ella.

Soltó por fin la revista y la dejó caer sobre la caja.

-Ni yo tampoco.

* * *

Gracias por leer 

Deja un review con tus críticas.. construccitas o destructivas.. ambas son bienvenidas nn


	2. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

_Chocolate _

Necesitaba un chocolate. ¿Es que en Grimmauld Place no tenían nigún alimento con alta cantidad de azúcar?

Bufó indignada al encontrar la alacena repleta de frascos vacíos. Giró, las risas de Sirius y Remus resonaban con un deje alegre, melancólico. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se quedó ida, viendo el viejo tarro de jalea que tenía enfrente, estaba totalmente lleno de polvo y unas cuantas telarañas se empezaban a distinguir.

No sabía porqué pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar el tarro y pensar en cómo había sido la juventud de los dos hombres que se encontraban riendo. Uno era su tío del que su madre tanto le había hablado y porfin le había tocado conocer, y el otro.. el mejor amigo de éste.

Bostezó y casi por instinto observó su reloj: eran las 4 menos 5 de la madrugada, hora en la que normalmente dormía como las demás personas. Escuchó unos pasos subir las escaleras y segundos después un bostezo tras de ella.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierta? –preguntó Lupin en un susurro con media sonrisa.

-Un poco –admitió la pelirrosa y desvió la vista del empolvado tarro y finalmente cerró la alacena, dejándolo dentro en la oscuridad-. Pero necesito un chocolate y al parecer en esta casa me quieren matar de hambre y angustia.

Un gesto dramático apareció en su rostro y el ojimiel empezó a reír suavemente, metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate muggle, extendió el brazo y se la ofreció a la joven que tenía frente a él.

-Afortunadamente siempre llevo chocolates conmigo, son mis golosinas favoritas y nunca está de más uno.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó el chocolate y lo tiró la envoltura con un ágil movimiento.

-Gracias.. –murmuró y casi de inmediato mordió el dichoso bizcocho -. Me gusta tu manera de pensar, si no te importa creo que adoptaré esa buena costumbre.

El chocolate quedó más pequeño después de la mordida, y ella siguió empequeñeciéndolo.

-¿Bufstas? –preguntó con el chocolate en la boca, él negó lentamente mientras la observaba comer con una sonrisa divertida.

-Enserio Remus, no sé que haría sin ti, probablemente en este mismo instante estaría tirada ahí –señaló el lugar dónde se encontraba él- con la cara así –una mueca extraña apareció y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera muerta- y lo más seguro, ya sin vida.

-Vaya... me alegra traer dulces en mis bolsillos, ahora me doy cuenta que son de gran utilidad. Gracias por abrirme los ojos Tonks.

-Sí que lo es, todos deberíamos de seguir tu hermosa y salvadora costumbre.

Empezaron a reír, seguramente estaban desvariando por el sueño que tenían. O al menos Remus sí, ella despierta o no tenía siempre buen humor y podía decir tontería y media si se lo proponía.. pero Remus, Remus era harina de otro costal. Era bastante reservdado según la extravagante chica pero aún así tenía algo que hacía que se sintiera.. bien a su lado, como si nada malo le sucedería junto a él.

-Vamos a despertar a Sirius –susurró el hombre- será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir.

Otro bostezo impidió que la chica hablara y tan sólo asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón.. gracias por el chocolate, me salvaste la vida.

-No hay porqué Tonks.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, como si esperaran que uno de los dos hablara. Pero ninguno lo hizo. Era una extraña conexión que no podían cortar pero igual era agradable.

Entonces, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Buenas noches, que descanses Tonks...

La dejó ahí, inmóvil incapaz de contestarle, con el tan anhelado chocolate en las manos y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-Buenas noches Remus.. –murmuró.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Deja un review con tus críticas.. construccitas o destructivas.. ambas son bienvenidas


	3. Hablar

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Hablar_

-Necesitamos _hablar _Remus

Me dijo con voz autoritaria, su cabello había dejado de ser rosa y en cambio, había optado por un triste y normal castaño claro, sus ojos sin embargo eran los mismos que tanto me gustaban, de un color indefinido entre el gris y el azul pero había algo en ellos que le daba un toque.. distinto.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Tonks y ya te lo he dicho miles de veces soy..

-¡Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que no me importa Remus¡No me importa! –me interrumpió, su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar por lo que escondió su rostro entre sus delicadas manos -. ¿Porqué le pones tantos peros¡Sí no quieres nada conmigo deja de ilusionarme sonriéndome cada mañana, dime que no me quieres por mi culpa no por la tuya!

No fui capaz de responderle¿qué si no la quería? La quería más que a mi vida, y por esa única y sencilla razón era por lo que no debíamos estar juntos, por que se merecía a alguien mejor que a un viejo hombre lobo que es rechazado continuamente; no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que un amor sincero que no era capaz de recompensar todo lo que ella era.

-No eres tú Tonks. Soy yo, nadie quisiera un hombre como yo para ti..

Sus ojos se humedecieron haciéndome sentir culpable. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, acariciar su cabello y besarla como nadie lo había hecho, pero no podía, eso tan sólo confundiría las cosas y tal vez.. sólo tal vez nos obligaría a estar juntos.

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus sonrosadas mejillas y en un impulso, las limpié, estremeciéndome al contacto de su suave y tersa piel con la aspereza de la mía.

-No llores Tonks.. es lo mejor para los dos, creéme.. yo solo lo hago por tu bien.

Más lágrimas por su parte, empezó a sollozar, trató de buscar consuelo en mis brazos y no opuse resitencia, acaricié su cabello con suavidad, como si temiera que se iría dejándome solo para siempre. Como si temiera que se separara.

-¿Porqué Remus¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo mejor será separarnos? Dame una oportunidad..

Susurraba y lloraba a la vez, me miraba a los ojos con una firmeza que yo jamás había visto en nadie, y una vez más no pude contestar.

Bajé la mirada y miré mis zapatos, me sentía como un niño de 15 años incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la chica que le gusta.

En mi interior había un gran debate: razón o corazón. Aunque el corazón me gritaba a gritos que era lo mejor, la razón calmada como siempre alegaba que no era lo correcto.

Me miraba suplicando con los ojos una respuesta, esperando pacientemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Creo que podríamos inten..

No me dejó contestar, se había lanzado a mis brazos y me había besado. Y lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder.

* * *

Gracias por leer:D 

Críticas construcctivas o destructivas son bienvenidas.

Saluditos nn


	4. Disfraz

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Disfraz_

Se acomodó el cabello una vez más, aún no le convencía del todo el amarillo de sus dientes o las millones de arrugas que tenía ahora. O su baja estatura. Arrugó la nariz una vez más y su cabello se aclaró un poco.

Si iba a ser una anciana despreocupada, que por lo menos fuera una anciana despreocupada realmente guapa. Necesitaba mejorar su disfraz para ser prácticamente irreconocible.

-_Pan comido_ –pensó con orgullo.

Finalmente se colocó una gran verruga en la nariz y se sonrió malevolamente, parecía una bruja como las describían los muggles, sólo le faltaba ser verde y tener una escoba en las manos.

Empezó a reír por su aspecto, le encantaba aquel disfraz.

-Nadie sospechará que Tonks, la hermosa jovencita de cabello multicolor podría ser esta malvada anciana con aspecto de bruja muggle –se dijo así misma.

Bajó alegremente las escaleras de su hogar y partió hacia la estación King Cross, sería parte de la guardia del joven Harry Potter, necesitaba protección al máximo en esos momentos. No debían correr ningún riesgo ni confiarse, no sabían con certeza quién era mortígago y quién no.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y no pudo contener una risita nasal, sí, amaba su disfraz y no se cansaría de repetirlo, después tomó un bastón que tenía guardado desde su segundo grado en Hogwarts y lo observó detenidamente.

Jeff Tonks, su abuelo, se lo había obsequiado como regalo de cumpleaños provocando desconcierto y carcajadas a todos sus familiares.

-Un regalo original para una chica original –le había dicho guiñándole un ojo-, confío en que te servirá algún día.

Sonrió con tristeza, su abuelo había fallecido al siguiente año, no le gustaba recordar momentos tristes pero en ese momento había sido inevitable. Al menos su abuelo tuvo razón, después de 11 años el regalo le había resultado de utilidad.

Entonces después de un click, apareció fuera de dicha estación, tomó su bastón y lo apoyó en el suelo, se encorvó un poco y empezó a caminar lenta y pausadamente.

Después de varios minutos de lenta caminata divisó la esbelta figura de Remus Lupin y una sonrisita maliciosa se dibujó en su arrugado rostro.

-Jovencito.. ¿no tendrás un pañuelo por ahí para esta pobre anciana?

Su voz era sumamente ronca y diferente a la suya, rió internamente, seguramente se la pasaría de lo lindo.

El hombre observó detenidamente a la anciana y finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio, habló.

-¿Tonks? –preguntó el ojimiel provocando que la ahora anciana Tonks tirara el bastón e hiciera una mueca de desconcierto.

-¡Esto no es justo¿Quién te ha dicho que vendría como anciana? Moody.. le he dicho que es un secreto..

Empezó a farfullar mientras recogía el bastón del suelo.

-No me ha dicho Moody.

Sonrió divertidamente, ahora la persona que se divertiría no era precisamente metamorfomaga.. ni mujer.

-¿Entonces cómo lo supiste? No trates de encubrirlo Remus..

Lo amenazó con el bastón y un hombre que se encontraba observando la escena desde lejos se acercó velozmente con el semblante frívolo.

-¿La está molestando señora? Puedo hacer que se vaya si usted gusta –dijo con una voz grave y crujió los nudillos.

Tonks rió internamente, más no sonrió, bajó el bastón y se apoyó en él, dirigió su mirada hacia el extraño y esbozó una sonrisita dulce.

-Es el novio de mi nieta, sabes nunca me ha caído bien, pero no creo que ella se ponga contenta sabiendo que su noviecito fue golpeado por mi culpa. Gracias amable jovencito, que Mer.. er.. –abrió los ojos bastante y tosió con disimulo- Dios te bendiga, ve con cuidado.

-¡Ah! Entiendo.. lamento la interrupción entonces.

Se retiró notablemente sonrojado por su falta de prudencia murmurando frases incomprensibles.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Tonks más tranquila y esperó una respuesta, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Tus ojos Tonks, son los mismos.

Se quedó sorprendida, lo había olvidado, amaba tanto su color de ojos natural que le dolía separarse de él.

-Sabía que algo se me olvidaba.. –murmuró y empezó a caminar junto al hombre.

-Es un color muy bonito –comentó él pausadamente y ambos se miraron a los ojos, no era común que una anciana y hombre de edad media se miraran de aquella manera, expresando un cariño más allá de la amistad, más allá del compañerismo y más allá del amor.

* * *

Regreso con una viñeta más larguita.. conste, hice mi esfuerzo por que quedara larga y bueno, sé que pude haberle sacado mucho más jugo pero mi cabeza no daba para más (aparte de que lo que seguía de aquí lo tenía planeado para otra viñeta).

Espero que les guste :)

Saluditoss y gracias por leer :D

Dejen sus críticas constructivas o destructivas :D


	5. Tabaco

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling

_Tabaco_

Estaban unos cuantos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix reunidos en la cocina del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius Black observaba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Albus Dumbledore miraba uno a uno a los presentes.

Alastor Moody tenía el semblante frío y su ojo daba vueltas y vueltas sin concretar un lugar.

Remus Lupin miraba con frecuencia la chica que se encontraba frente a él: Nymphadora Tonks, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con ciertos nervios.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fumaba un gran puro, provocando que los demás presentes inhalaran el no tan agradable aroma del tabaco.

La más joven de los presentes empezó a toser, el humo le daba de lleno en la cara y le calaba en la garganta, Kingsley le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la ahora pelirroja se lo agradeció con una sonrisita graciosa.

Nadie hablaba, la reunión había terminado y todos seguían en sus lugares esperando a que alguno de ellos se levantara primero. Pasaron varios minutos y todos seguían en sus mismas posiciones.

Sirius Black observaba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Albus Dumbledore miraba uno a uno a los presentes.

Ojoloco Moody tenía el semblante frío y su ojo daba vueltas y vueltas sin concretar un lugar.

Remus Lupin miraba con frecuencia a Nymphadora Tonks, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con ciertos nervios.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fumaba un gran puro, soltando grandes bocanadas de humo..

Hasta que por fin, Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa despreocupada y después de inclinar la cabeza desapareció con un casi inaudible click. Moody siguió su ejemplo y en un instante había desaparecido.

-Buenas noches... –murmuró Kingsley después de un rato y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde tomó un puñado de polvos flú y finalmente rodeado de fuego verde apareció en el Ministerio de Magia.

Tan sólo quedaban tres, se miraban despreocupados con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque la del moreno era aún más notoria, irradiaba felicidad y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Odio el tabaco –comentó la chica distraídamente.

-Yo también.

Estaba nervioso, se notaba en su voz, cada vez se sentía más nervioso con la presencia de la joven parecía como si.. sintiera algo más fuerte que aquel compañerismo que poco a poco se había convertido en amistad.

Y temía que la amistad llegara al amor.

-No entiendo como Kingsley puede fumar esa cosa, tan sólo se llena los pulmones de.. esa cosa muggle.. ¿natico?

-Nicotina –le corrigió sonriéndole.

-¡Eso! Sabía que por ahí iba. Que nombres tan extraños usan los muggles, además, si saben que es malo para qué lo consumen, no le encuentro mucho sentido la verdad..

Siguió con su monólogo sobre el tabaco y sus desventajas, mientras él se dedicaba a asintir y a observarla con detenimiento, a contar cada una de las pecas que llevaba aquél día y a aspirar el dulce aroma que desprendían sus cabellos.

-¿Remus? Tonks llamando a Remus..

Empezó a pasar sus manos frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro hasta que el chico reaccionó de sobresalto.

-Lo siento me quedé pensando.. –contestó sonriendo el hombre lobo.

-¿De verdad? Si no me dices ni cuenta me daba Remusín.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, el hombre no replicó, tan sólo la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba con ese andar tan particular, con gracia y torpeza al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja después de varios pasos terminó sentada a su lado.

Se había sentado muy cerca, podía escuchar su respiración a la perfección y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, temiendo que la chica fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Sin saber ni cómo estaban mucho más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que contuviera la respiración y que no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que mirarla a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y el sonido de dos respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que se escuchaba.

En ese instante el que Sirius estuviera hablando –o más bien peleando- con Kreacher del otro lado de la casa no le importaba, no le importaba Voldemort, ni la Orden, ni siquiera Harry Potter. Tan sólo el tenerla cerca y probar sus labios.

Así que después de minutos de incertidumbre corto la mínima distancia que había entre los dos, rozándo sus labios con los de ella. Probándolos por primera vez, creando una mezcla de chicle con chocolate.

* * *

De nuevo aquí con otra viñetita , he estado actualizando rápidito porque traigo la inspiración a toda velocidad (afortunadamente) después de varios meses de perdida volvió o

Pues espero que les agrade la viñeta, la escribí con mucho cariño y amor :D

Un besazoo!!

Críticas? Felicitaciones? Tomatazos? Sugerencias? Dudas?

Click en GO :D


	6. Mentir

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Notas: Continuación de la viñeta anterior, tabaco.

_Mentir_

Después de aquél primer beso que habían experimentado entre los dos, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, Remus le evitaba a toda costa y las pocas veces que tenían la oportunidad de hablar inventaba excusas tontas para poder alejarse.

Pero ella no dejaría ese asunto inconcluso¿cómo podría olvidar algo que la había llenado de un no-se-qué que sólo había experimentado cuando tenía 14 años? No podría.

Tenía todo planeado para acecharlo y ponerle fin a ese asunto. O tal vez crear un comienzo.

Al final de la reunión que tendría con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, llegaría hasta él e impediría que saliera y lo obligaría a hablar. Por que necesitaban hacerlo. No podía tan sólo besarla y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esperó con impaciencia a que la reunión terminada, en otras ocasiones hubiera estado bastante atenta e incluso haciendo algunas bromas para aligerar la tensión de la junta, pero ese día tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención.

Remus incluso evitaba mirarla, lo había observado prácticamente todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del comedor de la Mansión Black y él parecía que no sentía su mirada, pero sólo parecía.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de tortura para la joven, la reunión acabó y las personas reunidas se despidieron para después desaparecer. Tan sólo quedarían Sirius Black y Remus Lupin en aquella mansión, y ella, Nymphadora Tonks, estaría más de lo usual para interrogar al licántropo.

-¡Remus! –gritó antes de que el hombre saliera apresuradamente hacia su habitación, más el ojimiel no giró y la ignoró olimpicamente.

Se estaba empezando a cansar de aquel jueguito de "me voy y te dejo" al que jugaba el hombre.

Salió disparada del comedor siguiéndolo, odiaba sentirse ignorada y mucho más por él. Lo alcanzó en las escaleras, justo cuando el llegaba a la mitad.

-¡Remus Lupin! –gritó mientras se detenía.

El rubio se detuvo también y giró lentamente hacia ella, le indicó con la mano derecha que le siguiera y la joven obedeció.

Entraron a su habitación. Nunca antes había estado ahí, se encontraba bastante vacía, con unos cuantos libros sobre su mesita de noche y unas cortinas raídas adornaban las ventanas.

-Todo ha sido un error mío Tonks, lamento lo sucedido.

Se quedó sin habla, no pudo haber sido un error. Un error no brindaba felicidad.

-No es así.

Contestó luego de asimilar lo que había dicho el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Ha sido una confusión..

-¡Eso no ha sido una confusión, Remus! –le interrumpió mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de exasperación.

-Lamento haberte confundido, la verdad ni yo sé cómo ha sucedido todo esto.

Hacía su mayor esfuerzo por sonar sincero, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y tal vez nunca lo sería.

-No tienes porque _mentir_ Remus –su voz tenía un deje derrotado, palideció un poco y le dio la espalda -. Si así lo quieres, entonces fue un error.

Añadió cierto énfasis en la última palabra que dijo y salió de la habitación¿y si Remus había sido sincero¿Y si todo había sido un error?

Quizás nunca estarían juntos..

* * *

Oh Tonks.. no sabe lo que le espera:D

Pues volví con una viñeta cortita después de muuucho tiempo sin actualizar, me quedo bastante sosa lo sé, pero no tenía ni idea de qué escribir y la palabra mentir se me apareció como por arte de magia. Espero les guste y no me lancen muchos tomatazos xD.

Un beso :D


	7. Control

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

_Dedicado a Piper Lupin.  
_

_Control_

Autocontrol. Una palabra que exigía la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible en una persona.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. _Control_ absouluto sobre su persona. El autocontrol.

Para no gritar, para no dar saltos por todo el salón y sobretodo para no lanzarse a llorar.

Era un encuentro de sentimientos, por una parte tenía ganas de reír y sonreír todo el día, pero era entonces cuando recordaba la muerte de él, el profesor Dumbledore, aquella persona tan llena de vida, había muerto a manos de un hombre de su bando.

¿Porqué aquellos sentimientos encontrados? Porque había recibido dos noticias que marcarían su vida para siempre. Una buena y una mala, como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, así que después de recibir de sobresalto y sin preguntarle antes qué noticia deseaba recibir primero se había enterado la muerte de una de las personas que más apreciaba.

Y minutos después había logrado convencer después de meses de lucha, a Remus Lupin sobre llevar su relación al siguiente paso, y así, después de una intensa mirada, le había dicho que se merecía una oportunidad.

Una sollozo se escapó de sus labios y Lupin, que se encontraba frente a ella la abrazó con fuerza. Se aferró a su pecho y lloró mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, sabía que reprimía las ganas de llorar. Lo sentía.

Después de un largo suspiro se separó unos cuantos centímetros y le miró a los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y él besó su frente.

-Todo estará bien Tonks.. todo estará bien.

* * *

Después de una mini crisis de inspiración escribí la mini viñeta anterior (sí, hoy todo es mini xD). 

Va dedicado a Piper Lupin pues es mi lectora más fiel y espero realmente que le guste nn.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.. y hablando de reviews, muchas gracias Leo Black Le-fay n.n, la verdad que "Porno" también es uno de mis favoritos. Me alegra que te guste !

Un beso:D


	8. Leer

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

Notas: Continuación de la viñeta _Chocolate._

_Leer_

Entró a Grimmauld Place con un par de bolsas en cada mano, y a consecuencia de su torpeza combinada con sus manos desocupadas tiró una de las esculturas que había a su lado.

El estallido de la porcelana contra el suelo sonó estrepitosamente

-¡Lo siento! –gritó para después con un movimiento de varita reparar la escultura y limpiar el desastre que se había producido

Llevó las bolsas a la cocina y empezó a desempacarlas, sacó varias cajas de ranas de chocolate, barras de chocolate muggle, varitas de regaliz, paletas gigantes, dos bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores y uno que otro dulce muggle.

Sonrió orgullosa de su repertorio de dulces y los guardó uno a uno en la alacena.

-Así no moriré de hambre en Grimmauld Place –se dijo así mismas contemplando la ahora repleta alacena.

Tomó un par de ranas de chocolate y las guardó en sus bolsillos, seguiría la táctica de Remus, ya que tener una alacena llena de dulces en Grimmauld Place no le aseguraba que no muriera de hambre fuera de ahí.

Buscaría a Remus y le mostraría sus compras, dejaría que tomara los dulces que quisiera para que los tuviera en los bolsillos y salvara unas cuantas vidas más.

Así que salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras en busca de la habitación del licántropo, para su fortuna no tardó demasiado en encontrarla, así que tocó dos veces seguidas la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Extrañada y llena de curiosidad abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación se encontraba notablemente ordenada, unas cortinas raídas adornaban la ventana y junto a ella se encontraba Remus Lupin sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha y un libro a punto de caer sobre sus piernas, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y se le veía sumamente demacrado.

Con una sonrisa débil salvó al libro que estaba sobre sus piernas y lo colocó sobre la cama.Observó la desgastada tapa del libro y decidió que le compraría uno nuevo para Navidad, sabía que a Remus le encantaba _leer _y ese sería, sin dudas un buen regalo.

Volvió al lado del hombre y acomodó sus cabellos más claros que oscuros, acarició su rostro con suavidad, temiendo que despertara.

Le miró un buen rato, de vez en cuando sonreía con tristeza y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad, sin sospechar que Remus Lupin se encontraba más despierto que dormido.

* * *

Viñeta escrita cuando se suponía que debía de estar dormida xD. 

Debo decir que no actualizaré tan seguido porque ya he entrado a la escuela y me lleeenan de tareas, además de que por las tardes tengo clases de periodismo y piano y por lo tanto me resultará un poco más difícil actualizar. Trataré de escribir este fin de semana que tengo tiempo.

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! Se los agradezco de corazón n.n, espero que esta viñetita también sea de su agrado.

Un besazo!!

Dudas? Sugerencias? Críticas? Click en GO:D


	9. Soñar

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía._  
_

_Soñar_

Despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó para después buscar casi como por obligación, su varita, tanteó vagamente sobre su buró y no encontró otra cosa que no fueran rastros de polvo. Después de finalizar su búsqueda en vano se arropó con la sábana de nuevo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Quería volver a _soñar_ y por qué no decirlo, odiaba despertar y recordar de golpe que todo había sido un sueño y como todas las personas escépticas sabían, los sueños no se hacían realidad.

Para ser sinceros ella nunca había sido una escéptica, siempre había creído que los sueños tarde o temprano se cumplirían, o que alguno de los artículos de El Quisquilloso era cierto; pero después de _soñar_ con insistencia durante más de cinco meses lo mismo y no verlo realizado, dejó de creer.

Supuso que algún día se cumpliría y con un empujoncito de su parte sería más probable que tuviera alguna noche romántica con cierto licántropo de ojos dorados. Pero ni siquiera con el empujón, ni con sus influencias, lo había logrado.

Y fue entonces cuando se convirtió en una escéptica. Cuando dejó de creer en que los sueños se cumplían y tenían ciertos dotes premonitorios.

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se levantó con pesadez de su cama y esta vez sí encontró su varita sobre su buró, la tomó y con un hábil movimiento de muñeca seguido de un gruñido, su cama quedó impecable.

Se miró en el espejo mientras sus cabellos, en aquel día morados, brillaban chillantemente, arrugó su nariz y su cabello creció unos cuantos centímetros, llegandole ahora, a la mitad de la espalda. Sin quedar conforme con su aspecto actual, arrugó la nariz una vez más, y su cabello esta vez, dejó de ser morado para convertirse en rubio platinado, al puro estilo de los Malfoy.

-Soy mejor que tú.. sangre sucia –dijo adoptando una pose de superioridad y frunciendo el ceño, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Después de la "imitación" de los Malfoy, soltó una carcajada y cepilló su cabello con sus dedos. Definitivamente, Tonks (a secas), era una buena imitadora.

Se dirigió al baño y cepilló sus dientes rápidamente, desde hacía poco más de un mes vivía en Grimmauld Place, con el único fin de hacerle compañía a Sirius Black, su tío –omitamos el hecho de que en realidad, estaba ahí para pasar más tiempo con Remus Lupin-.

Después de usar un último vistazo a su nueva imagen y sonreír malignamente a su reflejo, salió de la habitación, y lo primero que alcanzó a distinguir fue el dulce aroma del chocolate caliente, el exquisito olor de las tostadas con mantequilla derretida, y el embriagante perfume que emanaba Remus.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no contaba con que su torpeza provocara que tropezara con el último escalón y cayera de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo que se oyera un gran _pum _y que la paz y la tranquilidad que habían en la casa se perdieran en un segundo.

-Ouch.. –murmuró mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero su intento fue en vano, al parecer se había fracturado la muñeca, o algo parecido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó un Lupin notablemente preocupado, ayudándola a levantarse en un ágil movimiento y con un delantal blanco puesto.

-Creo que algo le pasó a mi muñeca –contestó en un susurro, notablemente avergonzada por su falta de destreza en algo tan sencillo como bajar escalones, y mostrando su mano derecha.

Él le sonrió cálidamente, ignorando olímpicamente el sonrojo que se empezaba a extender por el rostro de la nueva rubia. Tomó su muñeca derecha y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, buscando algún lugar que estuviera si bien más rojizo, o más hinchado, no fue una tarea muy difícil, ya que nadamás su mano rozó la parte adolorida, un chillido ensordecedor salió de los labios de Tonks.

-Creo que es sólo una esguince –dijo el licántropo después de unos segundos de reflexión-. Nada grave, pero si doloroso –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto que había puesto la joven.

-¿Tengo que ir a San Mungo? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, aún sonrojada.

-No soy medimago, pero después de la luna llena, la mayoría de las veces he tenido varias heridas y he aprendido como sanarlas, no creo que sea necesario ir a San Mungo.

Le contestó con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras sacaba su varita, murmuró unas palabras que la rubia no llegó a entender, y en unos instantes, dejó de sentir el intenso ardor que había sentido.

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa, mirándolo por primera vez en el día a los ojos-, y ya sé lo que dirás, debo de tener más cuidado, lo sé, pero es que no me lo explico, siempre tengo cuidado y mira los accidentes que tengo.

Tomó aire al tiempo que él, se levantaba, le tendió la mano a la rubia y, de un salto, se encontraba a su lado.

-Entonces sólo debo decir, no hay por qué.

-Exacto Remus, los sermones los sé de memoria.

Sonrieron, aún con las manos entrelazadas, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.. tal vez y sólo tal vez, Tonks dejaría de ser una escéptica.

* * *

Buenaas nn

Pues primero que nada, lamento la tardanza.. como les había dicho en la viñeta anterior, he estado bastante ocupada últimamente, y el colmo es que la inspiración y el tiempo, parecían confabular en mi contra. Pero después de todo, aquí estoy, con una nueva viñeta y la inspiración (ahora sí) de mi lado.

Espero de verdad que sea de su agrado nn.. muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!

Un besazo!

Dudas? Sugerencias? Críticas? Click en GO :D


	10. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía._  
_

_Obsesión_

Definitivamente la primogénita de la familia Tonks-Black estaba enamorada. Oh sí, eso era más que un hecho. Se había enamorado de alguien que podría pasar, fácilmente, por su padre. Y encima, era un licántropo.

¿En qué estaba pensando Nymphadora cuando se enamoró de aquel hombre de cabellos claros? La verdad es que lo más probable es que en ese instante, cuando empezó a enamorarse del licántropo, estuviera pensando en él. Por que eso es lo que hacen las personas enamoradas, pensar en aquella persona de la cual están enamoradas día y noche.

Su no tan repentino enamoramiento había empezado cuando tuvo que convivir con él, casi tres meses seguidos gracias a una misión que Dumbledore les había encomendado, como si él supiera lo que sucedería después.

Tal vez se enamoró de su personalidad tranquila, que combinaba a la perfección con la suya. Tal vez sintió esa fuerte atracción que sienten los polos opuestos cuando se encuentran juntos. Y tal vez, también sintió unos deseos enormes de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Y aún cuando son simples conjeturas, creo –y confío en que Tonks también lo cree- que por lo menos, dos son ciertas. Y como donde cabe uno, caben dos.. en dos, caben tres.

Le había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, que su torpeza incrementara casi hasta un 300 porciento -y eso es mucho-, y sobretodo había hecho que descubriera lo que era amar.

Porque observarlo leer era su pasatiempo favorito, porque las ganas de besarlo cada vez eran más fuertes.. porque amarlo era su _obsesión_.

Porque, definitivamente, la primogénita de la familia Tonks-Black estaba enamorada.

* * *

Gracias a todas (y digo todas porque creo, que las únicas que leen esta historia son chicas xD) por leer nn 

Pues hoy he sacado mi venita romántica y me salió ésta viñetita, creo que me ha salido tierna.. y la verdad me gustó mucho, aún cuando esté súper cortititita y no sirva ni para la muela picada xD, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí :D

Un beso!

Dudas? Sugerencias? Críticas? Click en GO :D


	11. IMPORTANTE!

**NOTA**

Chicas, lamento muchísimo y como no tienen idea la tardanza en aparecer. La verdad era que tenía planeado actualizar el día de navidad, con una viñeta navideña (que por cierto ya está escrita), pero por fallas de mi pc, no había podido subirla. Y así, finalmente después de días de fallas y demás, mi computadora, no dio para más y se descompuso totalmente, dejándome sin todo lo que tenía guardado en ella (bocetos de las próximas viñetas, fics nuevos que estaban en proceso..)

No se imaginan lo deprimente que fue, saber que días de inspiración momentánea, donde escribía todo lo que podía, para ustedes y para mí, habían desaparecido así nomás, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Por el momento, estaré tratando de recuperar el tiempo y la información perdida empezando de nuevo, por lo que, si mis actualizaciones eran lentas, ahora para mi desgracia, lo serán más, no sólo por la inspiración, si no que sin computadora no es nada fácil actualizar.

Espero con toodo mi corazón, que los técnicos hagan algo bueno y no hagan más que formatear la computadora, sino que, intenten salvar, aunque sea las viñetas que aún no había terminado.

Sin más, se despide una escritora deprimida, apenada y frustrada.


	12. Infierno

_Infierno_

La navidad, para muchos, significa la época más bonita del año, donde obtienes lo que más querías a lo largo del año, donde la familia se reúne para cenar como nunca antes, y también donde muchos reciben ese tan anhelado primer beso debajo del muérdago.

La casa se llena de lucecitas de colores, coronas en la entrada de la puerta, árboles de todos los tamaños llenos de adornos multicolores, y aromas que siempre te recordarán que algún día disfrutaste esa época en particular. Los muggles y los magos cantan sus respectivos villancicos, que lo nieguen o no, resultan ser los mismos.

Ese año en especial, no fue la excepción, y para sorpresa del tiempo, Grimmauld Place se hizo presente en dichas celebraciones.

La casa se vio invadida de adornos navideños, risas que no eran fingidas, cantos de parte de Sirius, y el aroma de la nostalgia que emanaban todos ellos.

Y por esos motivos en particular parecía su propio _infierno_ personal, no precisamente porque sus navidades pasadas hubieran sido tristes, solitarias, o cualquier cosa similar que tal vez haya pasado por tu cabeza, sino por que habían sido un desastre en el más literal de los sentidos: árbolitos en el suelo, esferas hechas añicos, graves problemas con la electricidad de los focos y cenas arruinadas..

-Maldición.. –murmuró cuando hubo estado sola, en la recámara de su primo, y con un montón de moñitos que originalmente se encontraban en el pino de navidad, empezó a quitarlos de sus zapatos y brazos casi con furia, mientras continuaba murmurando-...el día en el que no me caiga, la navidad dejará de existir..

Continuó con su monólogo interior, y después de trece moños y uno que otro pedazo de esfera, estuvo totalmente libre de ser confundida con el pino. Estresada de no poder caminar libremente sin tener que tropezarse, o tirar algo, se tumbó en la cama. Escuchaba a Sirius cantando villancicos, la risa de los gemelos Weasley, y los quejidos de parte de Ginny, probablemente por haber sido el blanco de una de las bromas de sus hermanos.

Y también escuchó el chillido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. No se molestó en levantarse, siguió acostada sin importarle quién hubiera entrado o no. No recibió ni un saludo de parte del recién llegado, ni siquiera un regaño por no estar abajo celebrando con los demás.

Sólo sintió que se sentaban a su lado y escuchó como su respiración se había tornado irregular. Fue entonces cuando decidió incorporarse y no se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez al ver las heridas en el rostro de su inesperado acompañante.

-Remus.. ¿cómo te encuentras? –susurró, no sin reprimir las ganas de acariciarle el rostro.

-Mejor, mucho mejor –contestó también en un susurro después de aclararse la garganta-, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí acostada en lugar de celebrar como todos los demás?

-Los adornos, la cerveza de mantequilla y mi torpeza están peleados, nunca se han llevado muy bien... –hizo una de sus habituales muecas extrañas, y tocó su cabello de manera desesperada.

-No puede ser tan malo, deberías bajar, Molly ha hecho un gran trabajo con la cena, además de que Sirius se encuentra realmente feliz por la reunión -tomó su mano, dejando la timidez a un lado y se levantó de la cama, invitándola a bajar.

Los en ese momento, castaños y brillantes ojos de la joven, se abrieron de manera desorbitada y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, sintiendo la calidez de la mano del licántropo.

-Bien… –se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, con la mano libre-...pero antes, me gustaría darte algo -soltó su mano y sacó de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña caja dorada, con un moño color carmesí arriba-. Feliz navidad, Tonks.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, Remus... –su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos mantenían un brillo que sólo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca.

Desenvolvió no tan cuidadosamente como creyó que lo estaba haciendo la pequeña caja y encontró en su interior un brazalete color rosa chicle, del mismo color que solía llevar su cabello.

-Es un _bilan_, según El Profeta equilibra hasta el más torpe, creando una barrera protectora y anti-caídas al presionar este botón –señaló un diminuto botón al reverso del brazalete.

Pero la joven no lo dejó continuar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, presionando fuertemente su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias Remus, es sin lugar a dudas el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido en toda mi vida.

El licántropo sonrío y acarició su cabello, que había cambiado de castaño claro a rosa chicle en un instante.

Los villancicos de Sirius, las risas de los gemelos y el barullo de la multitud se seguía escuchando a lo lejos, pero en ese momento, lo único que atinaba a escuchar Nymphadora Tonks era un corazón que latía cada vez más rápido por el cálido contacto que le brindaba cierta pelirrosa que al parecer, no tendría más razones para odiar la navidad.

* * *

¡Lo sé! Soy lo peor.. Por favor, si es que sigue alguien por ahí, les pido MIL DISCULPAS! Llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero prometo que terminaré esta tabla, aún cuando no tenga seguidores. Sé que me merezco lo peor del mundo.. así que sólo me queda decirles: PERDÓON! Juro que actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda, y le dejaré un tiempito al menos por semana.

Ahora sí espero que lo disfruten y se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas también, reclamaciones y felicitaciones.. jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer!

_Annie _


	13. Fastidiar

_Fastidiar_

El reloj del número 12 de Grimmauld Place repiqueteaba con su particular _tic, toc. _Kreacher murmuraba cosas incomprensibles entre dientes mientras le dedicaba su ya conocida mirada despectiva a la primogénita del matrimonio Tonks-Black.

La joven, cuyo nombre está prohibido mencionar incluso por ésta su humilde servidora, sólo le ignoraba y continuaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar por la cabeza de la bruja que no fuera ese hombre que podría hacerse pasar por su padre y que era prácticamente totalmente opuesto a ella?

Sacó de su bolsillo derecho una de las ranas de chocolate que había comprado en días anteriores, tomó el cromo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a su cantante favorito de todos los tiempos: Myron Wagtail, obviamente de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Nunca en sus veintitrés años de vida había obtenido ese tan preciado cromo. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y sonriente dio una mordida a la rana.

Suspiró, hundida en aquel viejo sillón mientras mascaba su chocolate. Desde que los "niños" habían entrado a clases, la casa de su tío Sirius se encontraba bastante sola y silenciosa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y su corazón no pudo evitar empezar a latir cada vez más rápido al ver al licántropo recién llegado. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amables, sólo esperaba que sus mejillas no se hubieran encendido.

-¿Qué tal, Tonks? -le preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando una vieja maleta a su lado.

-Excelente, Remus. ¡Mira el cromo que me acaba de tocar! –le enseñó rápidamente su nuevo cromo, el músico sonreía galantemente- A poco no sale guapísimo, es Myron Wagtail… El vocalista de Las Brujas de Macbeth –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto del licántropo.

-Pues, no lo encuentro precisamente atractivo -comentó el ojimiel, desviando su mirada del cromo, he de añadir un poco… ¿disgustado? Y dejando a la joven boquiabierta de la impresión.

-¿Quién no es precisamente atractivo? –Sirius Black acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la sala, de pronto parecía que la pequeña tarjetita había captado la atención de medio mundo.

-Éste –le pasó el cromo al animago.

-Creo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, mi querido amigo. Y Tonks también, ¿no es así? –le preguntó a su sobrina con una sonrisa.

-Así es, Sirius, ¿es que eres de otro planeta Remus? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín es MY-RON WAG-TAIL! –pronunció el nombre de manera más lenta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que él era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Yo creo que sólo lo hace por _fastidiar_. Admítelo Remus, estás celoso de que Tonks considere a alguien más atractivo que a ti.

Las mejillas del aludido se tornaron de un color rojo vivo y si alguien hubiera colocado un tomate a su lado, se hubiera visto pálido en comparación al castaño. No pronunció palabra, tomó la desgastada maleta y subió las escaleras, ignorando los gritos de la Señora Black y las carcajadas del hijo de ésta.

Mientras cierta joven pelirrosa sentía que volaba al cielo y no era precisamente gracias a una escoba, sino a cierto hombre que casi le doblaba la edad pero que había robado su corazón de manera involuntaria.

* * *

Un poquito tarde y cortita pero aquí tienen otra viñetita hecha con muchísimo amor y cariño. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, me pareció divertido encontrarme con un Remus celoso y a Sirius haciéndoselo notar.

Besitos!

Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo! Sólo digan "me gusta" o "no me gusta" si les da flojera decir otra cosa jajajaja :D


End file.
